Fitzroy
by The Little Miss Dreamer
Summary: In this story Henry Fitzroy the Duke of Richmond and of Somerset doesn't die as a young child but lives on as he did in life only three years younger than his half sister mary. However he won't die in his teens as he did in life. This story will begin after the king has just married Jane Seymore and Richmond's position is changing and he finds a new role within his family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

In this story Henry Fitzroy the Duke of Richmond and of Somerset doesn't die as a young child but lives on as he did in life only three years younger than his half sister mary. However he won't die in his teens as he did in life. This story will begin after the king has just married Jane Seymore and Richmond's position is changing and he finds a new role within his family.

Chapter 1:

A tall figure nervously stood in front of a set of huge oak doors waiting to be admitted to the room beyond. This figure was that of Henry Fitzroy Duke of Richmond and of Somerset or Richmond as he had become known in the past few years. He was waiting to be admitted to the great hall of Hampton Court the favourite palace of his father King Henry VIII of England. The king had just married his third wife a woman Richmond had never met only days before and he was here to presented to her. However this was not this that was making him nervous it was his father. Even though he was widely considered the king's favourite he rarely saw his father because of his illegitimacy and his unsure future. At this thought the huge doors swung open and an usher bellowed,

"His grace Henry Fitzroy Duke of Richmond and of Somerset and Earl of Nottingham." Richmond slowly step forward slightly and the entire room bowed in front of him and then separated to reveal two seated people both smiling at him. The king stood and they walked to one another. Richmond bowed quickly and the king grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. When Henry released Richmond from his grasp he gestured to the small woman that had also arisen from her throne. The king taking his wife by the hand and loudly said,

"Jane this is my son Henry." Richmond quickly analysed the women being introduced to him while bowing to her. He noticed a kind face with beautiful blue eyes and glistening blonde hair framing it. Then she broke his concentration and spoke,

"Your grace I am so very pleased to be presented to you and I hope that we may be great friends." Fitzroy could not help but notice how the queen's manner matched the face he had gazed at. He felt compelled to reply,

"Your majesty it is my hope also." All three broke in smiles and the crowd into applause.

"Son please enjoy yourself I have missed you at court." The king pointed out to the court and returned to his thrown. Richmond bowed to his father and the queen and turned to join the court. Music began and the young Duke looked for a friendly the trouble was he spent so little time at court he knew so few. Finally he found Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk.

"Your grace, how are you and your family?" Suffolk was quick to reply to the young new comer,

"We are all well your grace. I am glad to see you back at court it is a wonder that the king does not invite you more often."

"Is it my lord Suffolk to my knowledge he very rarely see's any of us." Brandon's face was shocked but at the same time acknowledging of the fact. "Do you know if the king has spoken to either of my sisters?"

"... no your grace, I am afraid my lord the king will not speak to the Lady Mary until she accepts the invalidity of her mother marriage and has not spoken to the lady Elizabeth since ..."

"I see ... thank you your grace. I shall pray for our reunion."

"do you not speak to your sisters my lord?"

"Ah ... no my lord Mary has never liked me but since both has been banished from court it is difficult to see them without angering the king but hopefully resent changes may allow me to rectify the situation." At that moment a man and women that Fitzroy did not recognise approached the pair.

"My lord Richmond may I introduce the queen's brother and his wife Edward and Anne Seymour." Suffolk gestured to them and the bowed and curtsied to him. Then Edward Seymour smiled and began to speak,

"Your grace it is my pleasure to meet you and make myself known to you and hope we can also be friends." It was strange Fitzroy felt none of the warmth he had when the queen had said this but rather a cold stare at him. Richmond wearily smiled at the couple and acknowledge the greeting before moving on. The duke continued to introduce the young companion to curious on lookers. After some time Suffolk stopped in front a group of men and pulled aside a single man and introduced him,

"Your grace may I present imperial ambassador Eustace Chapuys." Richmond could not help but think that Suffolk was waiting to introduce the ambassador because he bowed and slowly backed away from the conversation.

"Your grace it is a pleasure to meet."

"And I you, your eminence, I believe you a friend of my sister Mary." This seemed to spark an interest in the ambassador and was quick to reply,

"Yes I would like to think so your grace."

"May I ask how she is your eminence?" Chapuys face was curious as though to express the thought of such a strange question to ask about one's own sister but he quickly realised the significance of it and swiftly replied,

"She is well your grace she prays for the king's health and for his forgiveness."

"Do you think that forgiveness be given?" there was a short pause,

"only if the lady Mary recognise that her mother and father were never married in the eyes of God but ... I fear that would not wish to do that." A wave of concern over came the young duke.

"Your eminence, is there anything you can do to help my sister?"

"You surprise me sir." Richmond smiled at the comment and responded,

"Because my sister hates me ... the truth is your eminence I do not blame her for it. After all I was the one that set the king on his current path but she, Elizabeth and the king are the only family I truly have and I will protect my family. She may hate me but as long as I breath I shall love her and do all i can for her and endeavour to do all i can for her." Chapuys looked at him and simply nodded and Richmond left knowing no more needed to be said. Fitzroy then felt it was time to have a longer conversation with the king. He approached the royal couple and bowed. When he was greeted with another set of smiles he continued forward and sat next to the king.

"How are you father?"

"I am very well and happy who could not be with such a wife?" Fitzroy knew the comment was directed towards him but merely smiled at the king.

"How is your young wife Henry?" the king refused to go unanswered and his son was reluctant to continue the conversation but knew he could not resist for long.

"Mary is well father." Richmond had married Mary Howard the only daughter of the Duke of Norfolk when he was fifth teen. However, the king out of fear for his sons life had refused to allow him to consummated their marriage. After two years both had began to resent one another as they felt they were just stuck with one another and often refused t be seen together. The king knew all these reasons because his son had begged to live as man and wife but he still refused.

"Is she not coming to court?"

"She is arriving tomorrow." Sensing the tension coming from the youngster the queen jumped into the conversation.

" I look forward to meeting her tomorrow we should dinner together." The queens calm manner washed over them both and the duke replied,

"Indeed your majesty if you wish it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dinner was awkward; Fitzroy and his wife had barely looked at one another, the queen continually attempting to strike up conversation between them, not knowing the reason for their aversion for each other, until the king finally steered Richmond into a conversation that the queen and the duchess would feel uncomfortable to join. However, it was still a relief when the duke was allowed to leave his company. He found it strange to be a member of his father's court. In Yorkshire he was the centre of life in court, it was he that excused individuals from his presence not the other way around because he was the most powerful man in the north of England. This also meant that he rarely had face the wife he could not be a husband too.

The following days he had been pushed into court life full force and he could not help but feel as he was a novelty. Introductions did not stop and he the same droll spoken continually. The duke had taken to hiding in his chambers as long as he could only admit a few for short periods of time and only leaving when the king sent for him.

Richmond's solidarity was interrupted for the first time in hours by his usher announcing the entrance of the imperial ambassador. Henry stood and greeted the new acquaintance,

"your eminence, please sit down, what brings you to my door?"

"Your grace, I have come to tell you that the lady Mary has signed the submission to the king will and asks for your favour." The duke sat in shock Chapuys shifted in his chair as though to encourage him to speak,

"forgive me your eminence, this time it you that have surprised me." He began to smile at the warm face in front of him, "you come to me like an angel with glorious news sir... when can i see her?"

"I am told that the king wishes to see the lady privately soon, I imagine you will freely be able see one another after that." The pair sat embroiled in conversation about the lady Mary for what seemed hours as Richmond had not seen his older sister since he was a small child and he wanted to learn as much as he could from Chapuys in preparation for their meeting.

For the next few days the imperial ambassador became a regular sight at Richmond's side. The excitement building and Chapuys passing messages be Henry and the lady Mary. Plus the king had gone to see Mary earlier that day and they had decided that Richmond would travel to her residence at Hatfield later the same day to finally meet his sister after so long. He of course travelled with the ambassador to save the pair of unfamiliar sibling's awkward moments. The two were sat waiting in the lady Mary's greeting chambers waiting for her arrival.

"Your grace please be calm, ... you are shaking." Chapuys smiled at Fitzroy and the duke sheepishly grinded back at him.

"forgive me eminence, for that you have taught me I do not know what to expect." The duke's eyes flitted from Chapuys to the door not knowing that lady Mary was on the other side building the courage to walk through it. After a few minutes she finally gave the usher permission to announce her arrival, the doors swung open.

" The Lady Mary Tudor." Chapuys and Fitzroy immediately rose and bowed. The duke rose slowly eventually looking at Mary's face. At that moment Mary curtsied and moved forward. Their pause was only broken by Chapuys.

"My lady may I introduce his grace Henry Fitzroy." Again a pause.

"Your grace."

"My lady ... please call me Henry, ...may I ..." suddenly Richmond wondered if it was too early for his sister to show such familiarity.

"Please, ... Henry call me Mary ... or sister if you wish." A sudden wave of relief swept over both of them. Mary pointed to the chains and gestured that they all sit down. "I am happy that we are finally together." Richmond smiled without control.

"I am also ... Eustace told me what you needed to do to regain the kings favour... and i am sorry for it. I wish that the king could have been convinced without this but know no one can touch you know, and i promise you I will protect you ... always." Mary looked at him calmly and responded,

"I thank you brother and I hope that no enmity that was placed upon us when we were young will continue to separate us." Fitzroy noticed the formalness of their speaking to one another but felt that all was said during their meeting was hopeful for a bright future. Even though his sister was much more serious than himself, he felt that he and Mary were quite similar mainly due to the fact that they both longed for their family.

Not wanting to move too quickly Richmond decided to return to court, something that the duke was quickly regretting. Once again he was being paraded to the members of the court. One courtier that puzzled the duke was the Lord Chancellor, Thomas Cromwell. He introduced himself to Henry and the duke could not figure out Cromwell's motive for the conversation. However, these reasons became clearer in a following encounter.

"Your grace may i ask how you are?"

"I am well my Lord, how goes your day?" this was said with curious intent.

"All is well, I continue to endeavour to carry out the transformation of the Church your grace." A suspicious smirk spread across Cromwell's face.

"Indeed my lord Cromwell." The chancellors interest in himself was becoming oblivious to Fitzroy know. Cromwell was trying to discover the duke's religious loyalties. The duke had always made it difficult to guess his beliefs because he always felt it best. The past few years had been very difficult, and the man stood in front of him was the pushing force behind reformation in England. "I hope the king is pleased with your progress my lord." Cromwell bowed and Richmond retreated before being entrapped by more questions or more courtiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After a few weeks flew past and Fitzroy was happy that he was able to return to his estate in Yorkshire for awhile. He had decided to invite Mary to stay with him hoping to move their relationship on further. It would be the first time that the siblings would be alone together so he was particularly nervous this time. Due to these nerves Richmond had gone for a ride on his favourite horse in the surrounding land and village where he was much loved as he was known to be one of the most gracious nobleman in England and unlike his father he very rarely lost his temper and tried to help all those on his estate as much as possible. This may have been due to the great interest all those in his service took in his upbringing and welfare because of his high status.

A curios of "Yours grace, your grace!" crowds bowing and raising and Henry politely nodding to them all. Suddenly a burst of fresh bread hit the duke and like when he was a small child he could not contain himself and ran straight for the bakers house.

"Hello master baker." He bellowed as entering.

"Your grace, how may I help you today?" A large creased face smiled back the duke.

"A Fresh loaf please sir, no wait two please sir my sister arrives today and I wish her to sample the finest bread in all of Yorkshire." Suddenly a short woman entered the room carrying two loaves and curtsying as she did so and then replied,

"Only Yorkshire your grace, I can a sure my lord it is the finest bread in all of England." All three them smiled and Richmond bowed and replied,

"Forgive me Mrs Baker,..." Mrs Baker was not her real name but Fitzroy had called her it since a child and no one ever corrected him, "... I will be sure to tell the Lady Mary." Directly after leaving the bakers Henry's usher Thomas Greene came riding to the village.

"Your grace, the lady Mary has arrived."

"Thank you Thomas, let's go." Fitzroy jumped on his horse and the two galloped off at full speed. They pair arrived at the duke's palace within minutes. The lady Mary had already left her carriage and had been escorted to her chambers. Fitzroy raced to the lady's rooms and banged on the door. Almost immediately the door was swung open and the duke recognised the woman that opened it as Mary's ladies maid. She smiled turned and announced his presence,

"My lady, his grace the Duke of Richmond." Everyone in the room turned and bowed. As soon as Henry spotted Mary he ran to her and embraced her. He suddenly realised that he had never done this before and was not sure if it would be welcomed. Fitzroy released his sister and embarrassedly turned and said,

"...umm, I'm sorry my lady, I shall let you rest after your journey." Richmond began to head to the door but Mary grabbed his arm before he could escape.

"Please don't go brother I have so looked forward to seeing you." Again Richmond turned, this time to look at his sister's face. He smiled and sat at the table next to them. Mary also sat and her lady's began to rush around them attempting to move all of the lady Mary's belongs from their sight.

"Oh my lady I almost forgot. May one of your lady's call for my usher Thomas." Mary nodded to one of her lady's that was close by and within minute's Thomas arrived to the chambers. "Thomas, bring the bread from Mrs Baker and some cheese and whatever else cook has for a simple snack." Thomas bowed and quickly left. "I promised I would make you taste the best bread in all England." Both grinned at each other and Henry could not help but notice how comfortable they both were with each other now. "How is his eminence, you have seen him recently haven't you?"

"Yes, he is well Henry. He tells me of some talks between the Emperor and the King that he endeavours to establish."

"Then I feel sorry for dear Eustace, for he always endeavours to do so and they always make him to do it again." They then laughed at the truth of the comment. Thomas and other ushers then returned with the duke's request and laid their platters on the table. "Thank you gentlemen, please sister enjoy."

After a few days the ever closer siblings decided to travel back to court together as the king had requested both of their presences at court. Unknown to both of them the king had received news of an uprising in Lincolnshire and was worried it would spread to Yorkshire and place them in danger.

"Father, how are you?" the king shot up from his chair and embraced both Richmond and Mary and both were confused. It was Mary that broke the silence,

"what is it your majesty?"

"Have you not heard, a great number of the North have risen up in rebellion against us. I sent for you so that you are safe with us."

"Are you sure your majesty I have heard nothing." Richmond looked at the king with complete concern.

"Oh I am sure my son. They have killed some of my own inquisitors while upon my business, ... THAT ALONE IS TREASON! They claim that they protest against the destruction of the churches. That which I put my officers to work at for the good of the kingdom. " A surge pulsed through the duke and stormed to the door but the king stopped him,

"where are you going your grace." Richmond turned and immediately answered,

"back to Yorkshire your majesty. I must make sure that such a disgrace does not spread further and condemn the innocent." He once again turned for the door but the king also stopped him again.

"No Henry, you will stay at court and help make preparations for the duke of Suffolk to go to the North with a royal army to suppress the evil enterprise."

"Suffolk... I am the President of the Council to the North it should be I to deal with it."

"No you are too valuable and will not risk your safety for peasants." Both men stared at each other wait for the other to buckle. It was Mary that once again broke the silence.

"We shall both be at your majesties service at this unhappy time." Mary tugged at her brother sleeve and both bowed and left the king's chambers.

"I can't believe this I should be the one lead the king's army in the North. What is this uprising I have heard nothing of it." Then an outside voice answered the duke's question,

"they call themselves the Pilgrimage of Grace ...please forgive me for interrupting your grace my lady." Both turned to be faced with the Lord Chancellor, Cromwell.

"My lord Cromwell, what is it ... this pilgrimage?" Richmond tone was not pleasant.

"They claim to be fighting for the restoration of corrupt houses."

"You talk of the houses of God my Lord." Fitzroy's tone was even less pleasant.

"I talk of the houses the king has found to be corrupt." The duke grimiest at Cromwell and bowed. "My lord. Come sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Your majesty it is a pleasure to see you again." Richmond and Mary had been invited to have breakfast with Queen Jane.

"I am pleased to see you both. How is your wife your grace." Fitzroy's face flinched at the mention of the words, "your wife".

"She is in Norfolk your majesty ... she has been for a while." Fitzroy found it ever more difficult to answer questions about his young wife as their relationship was becoming ever more strained. This saddened him when he remembered the relationship that they once had. Mary Howard's father the duke of Norfolk was charged with Henry's welfare after the demise of Cardinal Wolsey. Richmond naturally be came very close with Mary Howard and her brother Henry the Earl of Surry. Now Surry was in France and the king's orders drove Fitzroy ever further from his wife's affections. Mary realising the duke uncomfortable response quickly changed the subject,

"How goes the king's preparations your majesty?"

"I don't know my lady, the king talks of nothing of the great shame the rebellion has placed on the North and how they shall pay for their treachery." All three understood the kings meaning and regretted the implication of the king's wrath.

"It is Cromwell's doing he condemns those who faithful to what they have always been taught. These men do not understand the common man of England because they never leave their great houses or cities. Surely they should understand that countrymen are not given the same access to the same academic debates as them." These words from the duke may have given away his antipathy for Cromwell and his reforms and his uncommon affection for the lower classes.

"It is a wonder that the king has continued down this path brother and allowed such creatures to remain in his government."

"No sister it is no wonder. My lord Chancellor, is a wondrous servant of the king carrying out the kings will to the letter. However, it is my suspicion that the serpent serves his own will also." Both women before him looked as though the conversation true but uncomfortable. "I am sorry my ladies I mean not to upset anyone."

"No matter your grace, let us enjoy the rest of our time." Once again he was reassured and calmed by the queen's warm smile. Then again Mary tried to change the subject of their conversation, hopefully with better success,

"What was it that you wanted to see us for your majesty?"

"Oh yes lady Mary thank you for reminding me. Now that the king has invited you both back to court to repair your relationships with you, I was wondering if may convince him to allow the lady Elizabeth back. The child is getting older now and she should know her farther."

"That is such welcomed news your majesty but the king has refused to see Elizabeth since ..." there was no need for the duke to end the sentence. "How do you suggest that we convince the king to allow Elizabeth to see him?" The conversation went on between them went on for over an hour but Henry was forced to leave them because the king had requested to attend the council meeting.

"My lord Suffolk how goes your preparations?" The kings tone was stern and demanding.

"All goes well your majesty, your army is assembling, horses and dries are being acquired to transport supplies and cannon." Suffolk seemed to be subdued but willing to please the king.

"Good your grace I expect you to exercise the full force of the law upon these rebellious hoards." Brandon nodded and sunk back in his chair. "I will not tolerate any man to meet my orders or any of my officers with violence." Many of the council nodded in agreement. "So my lords what other business have we?"

"Your majesty we have continued the reforms that you have ordered without incident in the South and have continued to preserve the treasures from suppressed establishments." Cromwell's face was somewhat boastful as to prove to everyone that nothing would stop his plans for England.

"Very well done my Lord. If that is all gentlemen, good day." The king got up and left the room filled with the bowing councillors who then also began to leave. Richmond started to make his way back to his chambers when he was stopped by the duke of Suffolk.

"Your grace your father invited you to council but you did not say anything." Suffolk's was quite concerned.

"No your grace, the king has already ignored my council. He has given me responsibly of the North and when there is a problem he will not allow me to go and solve it."

"You should not think the king does not value your opinion he only wants to keep you from harm your grace you are very important to him Henry."

"Thank you for that my lord but everyone expects me to prove myself but how can I when he keeps me from my duties." With this Fitzroy continued on his way back to his chambers.

"Thomas, Thomas!" The duke's usher entered the greeting chamber.

"Yes your grace."

"Has there been any news from Yorkshire?" Richmond's voice full of worry at the thought of the question.

"Your servant has secured your estate and the council of the North has met and have asked your grace to write to them with your advice." Greene's voice matched the duke's concern.

"Thank you Thomas."

For the following days Richmond continued to avoid the king as much as possible but spending as much time with Mary and Chapuys. This became even more evident after Suffolk left to meet with the rebels in the North. Spending the morning in his sisters chambers with her and the ambassador when Cromwell was announced.

"Your grace, eminence, my lady please forgive my intrusion but the king has sent me." It was Mary to answer the lord Chancellor.

"What has the king sent you for my lord Cromwell?"

"The king asks why you and especially the duke have not come to see him the past few days?" Know Fitzroy's answer Cromwell gave away a small smile.

"I hope the king will forgive my brother and I my lord but we would not like to trouble the king at this busy and stressful time and would be glad to see the king if he so wills it." At Mary's reply Cromwell's dropped a certain amount of smugness.

"Of course my lady, the king requests that you join the court this evening for the festivities, and you also eminence of course."

"I thank you Lord Chancellor." Chapuys' answer was more courteous than Richmond could ever muster he thought, undoubtedly to his training and experience.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The tensions between the king and Richmond after the return of the duke of Suffolk and Christmas was approaching. True to her word the queen had found a way to bring Elizabeth to court by simply not telling the king. This was a risky tactic but it worked as the king did not want to cause a fray in front of the members of the court.

"Come Elizabeth let us and Mary go and watch the dancers." The king's three children rose, bowed and walked away from the royal couple.

"I love to dance do you sister, Mary?" Elizabeth's voice and manner was extremely excited.

"Yes Elizabeth I have always enjoyed to dance but there have been so few partners to do so."

"Why don't you dance with Henry?" Both turned to Fitzroy and the duke shrunk away."What is wrong Henry?" Elizabeth's voice now inquisitive, the duke smiled sheepishly and then replied,

"I am afraid little sister dancing... is not one of my talents. Those around me which to see me become a great sports man not..." Both his sisters giggled and Mary answered,

"Do not worry brother, Elizabeth and I will make a dancer of you one day." They giggled again and Richmond shuffled uncomfortably. Then Edward Seymour and his younger brother Thomas approached the royal siblings and bowed.

"Your grace, my ladies, I am pleased to see such a wonderful family reunited and hope that all three of you will continue to grace us with your presence at court." Richmond knew exactly why Seymour had done this, their high status in court and with the king meant that it was important to keep them happy while they were in the kings favour.

"Thank you Sir Edward, I was sorry to hear about your father." Even though Richmond thought Seymour to be a sly social climber he found him more tolerable than others at court and was able be polite to him.

"Thank you your grace. I hope that we may spend some time together when you are ... not so busy."

"Thank you Sir Edward." the brother's quickly bowed and retreated from the group.

"It is strange don't you think Henry that those two are the brother's of the queen?" Mary's voice was somewhat condemning of the pair.

"Yes sister the queen is nothing but warm and her eldest could be described as nothing but freezing and that younger brother I am told is a fool, but I suppose when your sister is the queen of England and a brother as ambitious as Edward Seymour you will always be underestimated."

"You think he is underestimated brother I have heard nothing good about it?"

"That is exactly my point Mary and is why we should always keep an eye upon him." Both nodded in agreement and then finally noticed Elizabeth's complete engrossment in the dancing couples. "Alright sisters time to make a fool of myself I think." They caught his meaning immediately and pulled him amongst the dancers.

The following weeks were of mixed emotions for Richmond, he was still not allowed to return to Yorkshire, the Pilgrimage of Grace was coming to an end and the king had sent Suffolk back to the North to punish the all of people greatly. However, for the first time in his life he had be united with both his sisters and their father. Unknown to all of them their world would be rocked like never before. Fitzroy and his sisters had all been invited to lunch with the king and queen Jane.

"We wanted you three to be the first to know...The queen is with child." All three shifted because they all knew what it would mean, months of uncertainty and only two possibilities one of which they knew too well. Elizabeth was first to congratulate the couple,

"I am so pleased for your majesties and cannot wait for the child's arrival." The queen smiled at the young girl but the king remained sat looking at Richmond and Mary,

"And you two are you not happy for us?" Both looked at each other and Mary answered,

"Of course we are father, we could not be happier." They then smiled at the couple and thankfully Elizabeth distracted the royal couple.

"What shall the child be called?" The king turned to her and blurted out,

"Seeing that we have another Henry I suppose it will have to be Edward." As they both suspected the king expected a legitimate son and if he did not the cycle will begin once again. Again Richmond and Mary shifted in their chairs. The result of a boy was doubly troublesome for Fitzroy. Would his position be compromised?

After the news from his father remained quiet while in his sister's presences, Mary became increasingly worried for her brother.

"Brother I would not worry about the result of the queen's pregnancy the king has always favoured you." Fitzroy was interrupted from his thought and looked up to see his sister's smiling face.

"Oh it's not just that sister. My mother has written she has written to ask that I pay more attention to my other sibling's. She has two sons and a daughter from her first husband and has just given birth to a daughter by her second. She believes I would be good influence in their lives. It is strange, I was always encouraged to try to be friendly with you and Elizabeth. However, I have hardly ever spent any time with my mother or her other children and have always been encouraged to be distant with them because they are not the kings children." Mary looked at him and Henry feared that she would not understand.

"Why not do as your mother asks, no one can stop you now you a receptacle gentleman now and all know that you have successfully attempted heal old wounds and reunited with your family and you would only be extending this ethos further."

"Are you sure the king would not be angry?"

"I do not think so Henry besides he will most probably be too distracted by the queen anyway. Brother I have had one of my dearest wishes that my family be united be fulfilled but for this will not be completed until you make good the relationships with your mother and her family." Mary and Elizabeth both smiled at him and Richmond could not help but smile back at them.

"Thank you Mary, I just hope it goes as well as it did with you two, and by the looks of things it would not hurt to have more support at court and ... with you little Elizabeth." Mary and Henry both smiled and laughed while their sister sifted uncomfortably at the joking accusation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After the rebels had been rounded up and executed Richmond was finally allowed to return to Yorkshire and his estates. He found it a very different place than he had left. Some of the most saddening news for Fitzroy was to learn that of the Master Baker and his wife a favourite of Henry's who had nicknamed Mrs Baker, had been caught up in the reputation ordered out by the king, both had been executed along with several others from the estate and surrounding areas. Due to this Richmond felt awkward going into the village and feared riding by himself which he had always done. Due to this he rarely left his fine house hoping that he would be in less danger in the future. However, this hostile environment presented an opportunity take up his mother's offer to visit her and the rest of his family in Lincolnshire where the king's measures had been less severe.

As the duke's carriage approached his mother's house he felt a surge of fear. He had not seen his mother for a few years and had never seen his other siblings because the king wanted all attention on his own children. His mother had recently married her second husband, Edward Clinton the 1st Earl of Lincoln, he sent two silver goblets to celebrate the marriage but did not attend. His mother had three children with her first and had just given birth to her first with Clinton. As the carriage came to a stop in front an usher opened the door and a tall, stern man stepped in front of him.

"Your grace, I James Dawson his lordship's steward of the household." Dawson then bowed and then continued, "Please follow me his lordship and his family are waiting for you." Fitzroy got the impression that Dawson did not like him and suspected that his opinion was influenced by Clinton. As Richmond walked he notices head peering around corners and doors, when they finally reached a grant oak door, Dawson stopped, two ushers opened both doors and the steward announces,

"My lord, I present his Grace Henry Fitzroy duke of Richmond and of Somerset and earl of Nottingham." Everyone in the room stood and the only one he recognised was his mother, a tall thin woman with blonde hair and smiling warmly at him. Everyone bowed and then she stepped forward with her hand out stretched, Henry took it, bowed and kissed her hand.

"Your grace." Both smiled at the formal greeting that was expected even from her and she lead Fitzroy to her family. "Henry, this is my husband Edward Clinton." Clinton bowed and then so did Richmond and he then said,

"My lord it is a pleasure o finally meet you." Lincoln smirked at Henry and he felt his first impressions were correct. His mother then gestured to a line of children. She first pointed to a girl,

"Henry this is Elizabeth." The girl was as fair as her mother but still a little shorter than her. Elizabeth was his mother's first child with her first husband Gilbert Tailboys the 1st Baron Tailboys of Kymes, who had died six years earlier. The girl curtsied and then kissed his cheeks.

"So, you are my other Elizabeth." The girl smiled and stepped back and his mother continued down the line, pointing to the first boy.

"This your bother George." George Tailboys was only fourteen but was already tall for his age but was very slim and did not have the sporting physique of Henry. After his father's George became the 2nd Baron Tailboys of Kymes. Both bowed and greeted each other and his mother then introduced the last boy in the line. "And this is Robert." He the last of his mothers children with Tailboys and was only a year younger than George but he was already more physically impressive than his bother. Again both greeted each but the younger brother was far warmer to him than the other. Henry then noticed his mother calling forward a maid. In her arms the maid held a small bundle, only when she came closer did he notice that it was a baby rapped in the bundle. "And this is Bridget." His mother had only given birth a few months before and seeing the child was strange for Fitzroy. His sister Mary was older than him and he had only been allowed to see his father's daughter Elizabeth from such a young age. He felt that it was hopeful that he could have such a good relationship with Bridget that he has with Elizabeth and this would foster relationships with the rest of his mother's children. The maid then pushed the baby towards him and quietly told him,

"You can hold my lady if you wish your grace." Richmond was shocked by the suggestion because he had rarely held babies and he had not expected to be asked to do so. His mother guided him to a chair and the maid carefully passed the child to him. As he fussed to comfortably hold the child those around him looked at him because for many it was the first view they had of him since he entered the room. As the duke became more comfortable with the child in his arms he started to notice the reactions of those around him. The one that he noticed the most was that of Clinton who seemed to be ever more uncomfortable the longer Richmond held Bridget.

"Shall we eat now Henry?" His mother's enthusiasm could not be damned by the opinion of her husband. Fitzroy stayed at his mother's house for a few days. He got along well with his sister Elizabeth and brother Robert and enjoyed spending time with them, Bridget and their mother but quickly realised that George shared his step father's opinion of him and they both avoided him as much as they could. After the visit Richmond decided to return to court, Mary and Elizabeth had both returned and Fitzroy still wanted to escape the results of king's rage. The moment that the duke entered his chambers one of the kings ushers entered after him,

"Your grace, the king has requested your presents." Richmond wondered if the king had heard that he had gone to visit his mother and her family which he had always disapproved of. When Fitzroy entered the king's greeting chamber the same usher announced him,

"Your majesty the duke of Richmond." The king turned in his chair, smiled at his son and got up to greet him. When the king embraced him the duke he realised that the duke of Suffolk was also there and he also stood to greet Henry.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes, I want to know how things are in the North?" Fitzroy shuddered at the question and was reluctant to answer.

"Not well I fear father." The kings face turned and Richmond knew why.

"What do you mean not well?"

"Exactly that, the decision that was made ... has made nobles associated with your majesty very unpopular. It will take awhile for such hurts to ... forgiven."

"FORGIVEN! Forgiven, the north have done this to themselves if they did not rise up in rebellion against us they would not have suffered such hurts." The room was silent for a moment and Suffolk merely shuffled in his chair wanting to escape the conversation.

"I do no dispute that father, but I think that it is the punishment of the innocent, especially of children is what they find hard." The king snarled at the comment and would not continue discussing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fitzroy had been making a great effort to get along better with the king for the past few days as he felt every time he had seen him they had both made the situation worse between them. Both Richmond and the King had avoided speaking about the North and anything matter that may cause bother amongst them. To his surprise the both had become closer together and for the first time he felt he had a normal family. However, it is only a matter of time until court interfere with their lives together.

It was rumoured that Cromwell feared for his position with in the King's favour and it was noted that this was the reason why he was stepping up his reforms throughout the Kingdom, as well as increasing the pressure on court members to proclaim their faithfulness to the King and the reformation.

"Your Grace, how are you today?" Richmond Froze at the sound of the Lord, Chancellor's voice. Henry turned around slowly to see him grinning at him while bowing. Fitzroy bowed quickly and replied,

"I am well my Lord." Henry began to turn to leave but Cromwell spoke again,

"I wonder if Your Grace could help me? I have began new investigations into religious houses and have found that your grace is a patron of a certain institution ... a nunnery near Wandsworth, its odd Your Grace I have never found any other house in connection with you before." Richmond could see the glee with in Cromwell's eyes.

"What is your point Cromwell!" Henry was failing to keep his composure at this moment.

"I only wonder why you would be connected with a religious house that is suspected of corruption ..." through gritted teeth Fitzroy replied,

"My old nanny Lady Joyce retired to the nunnery a few years ago My Lord ... and I wished to make the remainder of hers and the rest of the orders simple lives as comfortable as their rules would allow and to help the parishioners of their community. After all Cromwell Christ himself encouraged charity." With that the Duke stormed away paying no attention to the crowds whispering around them. After this Richmond knew that the King would hear of this and did not know who's side the King would take so was unsure what to do. So he decided to face it straight on and would join the court that evening.

As he walked through the great hall all the crowd tried to grab a glimpse of him. As the swam slowly separated he noticed Cromwell speaking to the King. The Queen, Mary and Elizabeth were all sat with the King speaking amongst themselves. As Henry got closer to them the Chancellor turned around and his family all looked to him. The Duke realised that he would have to bow first to the King a gesture he knew Cromwell would relish. Only then did the Chancellor bow to him and Fitzroy did not even notice the nods from his family. Cromwell then bowed to the King and slowly walked past the Duke so closely he almost brushed against him.

"So, what is all this gossip you have argued with the Lord, Chancellor?" The Kings gaze was fixed strictly on his son.

"There was no argument father, the Chancellor asked a question that I found distasteful, which I answered truthfully and I left before I said anything that may insult the Chancellor a curtsy he may in future give to others, my Lord." Fitzroy once again bowed slightly. The Kings face did not change in expression and his eyes were still fixed upon his face.

"... The Lord, Chancellor shall be informed of his tone in due course." The Kings answer was strange and the only thing that the Duke could think of was that his father was still angry at Cromwell for the Pilgrimage of Grace but Fitzroy did not understand if this was so why the King did not get rid of Cromwell as he had done so many times before. It was clear that Mary was thinking the same thing so Henry took his place next to his sisters so that he could he quietly discuss this turn of events with his beloved sister.

"What happened before I arrived sister?" Mary then moved her head closer to Henry's ear to return the whisper.

"Cromwell was spinning his lies ... how you support a house the King has condemned." Fitzroy clutched at the arms of his chair. "The King gave nothing away just as with you." This comment frightened Richmond more than anything he had already thought of. "Anyway there is nothing to worry about ... our father loves you and you know Cromwell will fall soon enough."

"The devil could not take him fast enough." The Duke's words were cold and unfeeling. At that moment the Queen and Elizabeth made themselves known to the pair.

"You know some would think you two plotting some great scheme." Jane's words were joyful and kind, Elizabeth were merely giggling at them both.

"No my Lady we are merely discussing our lives away from one another." Mary's words were technically not a lie as the pair were not together at the time.

"Tell me your majesty, how goes things with you and your pregnancy?" Henry hoped that this topic would distract the Queen and not raise the suspicions of the King if he were to over hear.

"All is well your Grace the King's doctors have kept their eye's upon me. You would think I was the Virgin herself." All four of them chuckled.

"Well my lady you are carrying a Prince of Wales." Elizabeth's words were innocent but Mary and Henry both were wary of the comment but neither the Queen or their sister realised their discomfort. Suddenly the King interrupted the group making it clear that he had been listening to the conversation.

"Henry, when Jane gives birth to my son I may consider if you can consummate your marriage and a husband for Mary so we may all be happy together." Richmond knew that Mary would not be any happier to get married but he had not even thought of his wife in months let alone have seen her. The two had come to hate one another passionately when together and no more than a figment when they were not. To now live as man as wife when they had given up all hope of the event it could only be a disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:

Richmond had become more and more uncomfortable as time had gone on. The Queen had already started her lying in and it was only a matter of time until she gave birth. The King had decided to invite Henry's wife Mary and her brother the Earl of Surry to court as he had returned from France. Mary's farther the Duke of Norfolk was already at court as he usually was because of his position at the court and on the council. Fitzroy had tried to avoid him as much as possible, although it did not always work. A number of times the Duke had been pulled aside by Norfolk who had tried to plied with Henry to rekindle his relationship with Mary now that the King had promised to give his permission. Henry would just ignore the comments and flee as fast as possible, but this was for more than one reason. Obviously Richmond had a great aversion to his young wife after so long of frustration but he was embarrassed that he had allowed it to happen and he should have ignored the Kings command, some thing Norfolk had encouraged them to do so many time before. There was also the fact that the King's comments meant so much more than a reunion with his wife they meant his position within his family would truly diminish with the birth of a son. Richmond had never craved power but he had always been somewhat important in the kingdom and it was clear he would have redefine his base of power in England and more importantly at court. Fitzroy had decided to escape to the comfort of his sister at Mary's house Hatfield.

"Hello Brother." Elizabeth had shouted this as loudly as she possible could while Henry dismounted his horse. She then ran towards him to embrace him as tightly as possible. Unfortunately her brother's hold was far stronger than her own and she fidgeted in discomfort and Henry released his grip grinning at his young sister. At the same moment Mary exited the house with the ambassador Eustace Chapuys who had become a great friend of the siblings. Richmond speedily walked to his sister to also embrace her and to greet the ambassador.

"How goes you my dear Eustace?" Chapuys smiled and replied,

"All the better away from court with you three great friends." The group smiled.

"Shall we walk through the grounds as my effects be taken to my chamber and it is such a lovely day a shame to waste it." The group cooed at the idea and began to set off. Henry shifted closer to his man-servant Greene, "Thomas take the horses to the stables and then see to our belongings one of the Lady's men will show you to our chamber I am sure."

"Of course my Lord." Greene then quickly tugged at the horses rains and the group continued to the gardens.

"How are things at court brother?" Richmond knew that Mary was skirting around the real question she wanted to ask but knew she did not want to upset or anger him.

"The King is happier than I have seen is such a long time sister and the vultures swam for their share of scraps." Henry's words were more macabre than he had meant. The ambassador was the one to reply,

"you mean my Lord Cromwell?"

"Cromwell, the Seymour's ... Norfolk. Anyone who may advance at this time." The only sounds were from Elizabeth even though she was highly intelligent she rarely paid attention to court matters as she has never been apart of them before. This thought struck a cord with Fitzroy and he wished he could have had such a care free life at her age. Then he realised none of them had, Elizabeth had only survived with hand outs that he, Mary and others gave her because the King had gave her minimal amounts of money after the death of her mother until their reunion orchestrated by the Queen only months before. At this thought the Duke perked up a little realising how far the three of them had come in only few short months.

"What do they seek brother Henry." This felt odd to Fitzroy as Mary rarely said his name.

"Power... sister that's all they ever want." They both nodded at him and they all knew what that meant and what usually what happened when the King gave power. "And then there is the matter of my wife." Mary and Chapuys were wary of what was to follow. "Mary and her brother will be arriving within the month at court. I think the King wishes them to arrive before the birth. The truth is my Lady I do know what I am to do neither of us can stand to be in a crowed room together and we have no been alone together since this all began. We decided it would be better we avoid such situations and I have no idea what that would be like... Please forgive me sister it is not appropriate for me to speak of such things with you."

"There is no need to forgive you brother. I worry for you ... I know how the King's command has hurt you in this matter and I pray that the difficulties can be resolved with your reunion as ours have been." Mary's eye's were full of concern.

"I thank you sister it is my hope also and with your support it is sure to succeed." After a few days break from court the group travelled back together. They were informed that the King was in his greeting chamber the most public place the King is ever to be found at court so the siblings decided to greet the King to inform him of their return.

"Their Graces Henry Fitzroy Duke of Richmond and Somerset and Earl of Nottingham and the Ladies Mary and Elizabeth Tudor." As they had become accustomed the crowds split and bowed to them eventually revealing the King perched upon his throne. The King smugly grinned as he caught the faces of his children. \Their farther jumped from his chair and bellowed,

"My children please come." He walked towards them to embrace them all and continued, "I have missed you all ... there is so little to do without you and the Queen. She is still in her lying in without any change and you gone from court I thought I may go made with boredom. I had to come into such public within the day to occupy myself for the sliest relief." The four of them smiled among them selves when they were interrupted with another arrivals announcement,

"His Lordship, Henry Howard Earl of Surry and Lady Mary Fitzroy Duchess of Richmond and Somerset."


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:

As Mary and Surry approached the King and his children Richmond was quietly panicking about the arrival of estranged wife. The pair bowed to the group and Surry proclaimed,

"Your Majesty it is an honour to return to England and to court at your request. My sister and I have longed for this moment since your invitation." Henry knew that this would not be true on his part at least.

"My Lord and Lady I am happy to do so ... as we are family now after all." These words from the King seemed to be rather forced even though he had always liked Surry as had always been keen to please the King and took part in the Kings favourite sports before he had left for military service in Calais. "Please my Lord, my Lady enjoy your stay at court." The King then turn to leave the group then Mary and Elizabeth encouraged the Earl to leave Henry and his sister alone.

"... How are you my Lady?" This was as quickly said as possible.

"I am well my Lord and you?"

"Well ..." Richmond suddenly realised how much the pair were being watched so grabbed the Lady's arm and whispered, "come with me Mary." Fitzroy began to guided his wife to his private chambers. It was only when they half way to his room's that Richmond realised that he was know holding Mary by her hand and that she was not protesting the gesture as she had done before. He tempted to improve his grip of the delicate hand to test the if she had noticed or if she was just letting him guide her. Her grip did not change and she continued to follow so the Duke questioned her actions all the way to his chamber door.

"Leave us." This command was absolute and without question to all of Henry's servants in his chamber and they all fled as quickly as they could. "Mary... I am sorry for this I did not expect your arrival to court so soon ... have you been here long?" He tried to sound as compassionate as he possibly could.

"Only two days some at court told us that you were at your sister's house." Lady Richmond's voice was sweet but still had an air of authority.

"Yes ... I find court tiresome and Hatfield is not that far away." He began to feel awkward again.

"I see husband. I hope that you had an enjoyable time." He knew that they both were avoiding the point once again.

"Yes indeed most enjoyable. Has your father explained what the King has said." Fitzroy knew the answer but needed to break the ice for the topic.

"He has my Lord." Richmond saw the strain on her face.

"I know that we have not gotten on the past few years but we were friends once Mary and I hope that we can be again. That is why ... I do not want us to be apart again. We can not improve our ... situation if we do not see one another. For now we will have breakfast together every day and we will take it from there. Do you understand my Lady." Henry prayed that his wife would agree to his plan.

"I understand my Lord. Thank you my Lord." Mary bowed turned slowly and left the room in a hurried fashion. Then Richmond's usher Thomas Greene returned.

"Is all well your Grace?"

"Yes Thomas all is well. The Lady Richmond shall be having breakfast with us tomorrow morn so make sure there is surfactant food for our meal." There seemed to be some relief in his voice.

"Yes my Lord. I shall inform the kitchens."

"And get the others to continue their work." The boy nodded and left the Duke alone. As his servants started to return Richmond decided to return to the greeting chamber a side room to the great hall were the King and the rest of his family had been left. As Fitzroy passed the crowds he noticed the excited whispers clearly his actions had caused quite a stir. He noticed that his wife had returned to the company of her brother and father some what hiding behind them. The Duke smiled slightly after catching her eye but quickly moved on through the crowd in search of his sisters. He noticed that they were in the doorway of the greeting chamber speaking to the ambassador and the Duke of Suffolk. They all bowed as Fitzroy approached them and Henry nodded his head in reply.

"Your Grace it is good to see you again."

"Thank you my Lord Suffolk. How goes things here?" Brandon smirked before responding,

"Well my Lord many were surprised... to see you and the Lady Richmond together." Henry smirked back and replied,

"So am I my Lord but I hope that it would continue in the vain that we have begun again."

"It went well then brother?" Mary inquiry was full of hope.

"Yes sister and we shall take it step by step to rebuild our lives with one another." With every mention of the future with his wife some nerves and the hatred that he felt before disappeared.

"I hope that you can find what we all strive for my Lord." This comment from the Duke of Suffolk was some what uncomfortable as Henry realised that there had been rumours that the Duke's wife had distanced herself from Brandon after he was sent back to the North after the Pilgrimage of Grace. It was at that moment that he saw who was speaking with the King, Edward and Thomas Seymour. Suffolk saw that Fitzroy's attention had changed and said, "Ah yes my Lord. The Seymour's have gained more and more power since their sister has become pregnant."

"Have they learnt from the others. They do not want too much power before the birth as the fall is far higher if is not the result most desired."

"There is little time for them gain anymore the Queen will give birth very soon brother and the Seymour's fate shall be known by all." Mary's words were very well known.

"There are only one of two ways this can go and then we will have to deal with them in that way."

"But what why my Lord?" Chapuys asked the question that had caused so much fear those times before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The breakfasts with his wife had been going well and they both were finding it easier to be with one another. For the past week the pair had been able to rekindle a good foundation for the friendship they once had. The two of them had not allow their families to be involved with their meetings. Luckily Henry's sisters had been occupied by visiting the Queen since their return but the Earl of Surry had more than once tried to join them. The Duke had made him leave the couple which had not gone down well with Surry or the Norfolk as he later found out. The rumour was that Mary would not tell her family any detail for their meetings and Norfolk had sent Surry to find out what head way the pair had made.

"How are you this morning Mary?" This had become the usual greeting between the two in the past week as it always seemed to break the ice between them.

"I am well my Lord." Again the usual answer.

"I hope that you are hungry my Lady. Thomas has seemly bribed the master of the kitchen as he once again produce an early morn feast." The Lady giggled at the thought as the past few days the two had barely touched the amount place before them. For the most part the majority went cold after they had started talking. They had quickly began remembering the good times they had with each other.

"Have you heard of how the Queen is doing."

"According to my sisters there has been little change. The midwives have said that all they can do is wait. Usually my sisters are always with me at court I have been rather board after you have left the past few days."

"I hope that means that you have enjoyed my company my Lord?" This was an opportunity for Richmond to increase the amount of time they could spend together.

"Of course my Lady. I have missed our friendship, after all I have known you since I was a small child." It was clear that the affection between the two was growing and that they both were trying very hard to make their marriage work despite the difficulties they had recently face, they were now determined to face adversity together. Even though they had preferred to be left alone they had been the chief topic of conversation at court as there had been little sign of a birth anytime soon. So the two had decided that they would attend the evenings events together to relieve some of the over whelming gaze upon them. Henry was unsure if his plan would work but he was certain that this first outing with his wife would be a trail for them both.

"Their Graces, the Duke and Duchess of Richmond and Somerset." The crowd immediately turned bowed and the whispers were so many it was as the hum of a bee hive. Of course the first to approach the couple were Norfolk and the Earl of Surry.

"My daughter." Norfolk kissed her cheeks and looked at Fitzroy. "How goes you Henry?" This familiarity was unusual now that the Duke was so much older than when in the care of the Howard's and the reason was clear.

"I am well your Grace, thank you. Have you been well?" Richmond was eager to remain as formal as he could with the Duke as he had a habit of trying to control those around him.

"I am very well at this happy time my dear boy."

"Indeed my Lord, please excuse us." Mary now kiss her father and brother upon their cheeks and the young couple swiftly made their way towards the King. "Good evening father, you remember my wife Mary." The King stood moved towards them and embraced them both.

"Of course I do my Lady. I am glad to see you both tonight." The Kings mood seem to be less electric than it had been recently.

"What is the matter my Lord?" Henry warily asked this question to his father as it rarely ended well.

"Oh it is nothing Henry, just tired of waiting for the arrival of my son. It seems that the child does not want to be here."

"I cannot blame the child for that my Lord after he will be the most important in all the kingdom. I do not envy his burden my Lord." Fitzroy was careful to emphasis that the child would indeed be a male other wise face the anger of the King. The King smirked at the comments and replied,

"I seemed to think that you may be correct. Although perhaps you should start to pray that the Prince of Wales arrive soon so that you too can start the proses of creating royal grand children." The young couple began to shrink as it had been the first time they had to think about what would soon be expected of them. Richmond decided that it was time to escape from his father for some more casual conversation.

"Your Grace, how delighted I am to see you and the good Lady." Cromwell had made sure he would the next to speak with the two of them. "May I say my Lady that it is a shame that such a beauty has been away from court for so long." Richmond clenched his jaw other wise he may have been unable to control himself. "The two of you should of course please dine with me and my company." Knowing of the Dukes hatred of the Chancellor Lady Richmond was the one to answer.

"We thank you my Lord but as it is such a busy time at the moment we may not be able to join you any time soon." Cromwell reluctantly bowed and shifted away from the pair and Henry breathed with great relief.

"I thank you for that Mary I find the man ever more horrid and I surely will betray myself if I speak in his presence." His wife nodded in acknowledgment of the thanks and the pair began to speak among themselves when a strange echo reached the hall. Again and again the shout became more clear until finally there was no mistake in what was being said.

"ITS HAPPENING! ITS HAPPENING! PRAY TO GOD TO SEND US PRINCE!"


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11:

"ITS HAPPENING MY LORD!" The King sprang from his chair and the crowd applauded with delight and the King ran to Mary and Richmond.

"My darling Lady Richmond I pray would you join the Queen so that you may also give thy strength to my beloved wife and support her in our endeavour?" Fitzroy noticed the discomfort on the face of his wife after all she had spent hardly any time with the Queen, only a short visit two days before which was thought proper as the couple were attempting to improve their relationship. Mary nodded to the King and replied.

"Of course your majesty, I go straight away." The Duchess curtsied and quickly left the hall.

"Henry, you will stay with me the waiting for news can be hell." Richmond nodded and the pair took a seat in the greeting chamber. Music and talk exploded in the hall. Suddenly a barrage of ambassador's and dignitaries approached for an audience to give their congratulations and convey the regards of their masters. "You see of hellish this is and it will last for days all this grovelling." Richmond could not help but laugh at the King's whispers. "Send for my Lord Suffolk!" An usher immediately ran to carry out the King's command and within minutes Brandon was approaching the chamber.

"His Grace Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk." The Duke bowed and the King motioned for a chair to be placed the other side of him for his old friend which Suffolk took without question.

"How are you your Majesty, the long wait has begun." Both Brandon and Richmond smiled at the comment because both knew that the King always hated to wait for anything.

"This is my Lord, worse than some tedious council meeting." Both laughed and Fitzroy said,

"I believe that is my Lord Chancellor father, every time he speaks I fear another speech." They all grinned in agreement. For hours the three men joked among themselves in between speaking to all those who approached. Day turned to night without any of them really noticing. Food and wine flowed among those who had gathered and all celebrated the coming news. Richmond only retired to his chambers after the King had collapsed of drunkenness as the Duke rarely drank any great quantity. When Fitzroy woke the next morn around ten he found it strange that he had not been awoken with the news of the child's arrival. "Thomas! ... Thomas get in here." After a few minutes of smashes and bangs Henry's usher Thomas Greene entered the Duke's bed chamber.

"You called my Lord."

"Why have I not been woken of the news of the child?" Richmond's voice was impatient.

"There has been no word of it your Grace." A stroke of fear went through Henry at that moment,

"Fetch my clothes now!" As soon as the Duke was dress he left for the Kings privet chambers. As he approached he bellowed.

"Open the doors!" Henry almost flew through them. "Father!" As he turned the corner Richmond saw the King slumped within a chair in front of the fire with Brandon and Edward Seymour stood behind him. "Father ... what has happened?" His worry for his father could be seen by both observers.

"Nothing ..." The Kings eyes bulged with tears. "Nothing has happened. The Queen is still in her labour pains. The doctors' ..." The King could not finish his words. Richmond looked to the onlookers and both were still and deadly quite.

"What is to happen my Lord Hartford?" Seymour's cold eye's shifted from the King's shadow to Fitzroy's face.

"We wait your Grace ... But if there has been no change and the Queen ... continues to weaken." Henry was shocked as he had no clue that Queen's health had began to diminish also. "Then your Majesty you may have to choose between ... the life of the mother and ... that of the child." Even though Seymour was careful with his words it struck Richmond that he extremely cold especially as he was speaking of his own sister. For hours Fitzroy did not leave his fathers side who did not move an inch. Another night turned to day and no change and Hartford returned for a decision.

"Your majesty please. You must decide or they both die." Finally Edward Seymour seemed to feel the stress of the situation but the Duke was still suspicious of the motive. Fitzroy turned to the King to join the plea.

"Father ... I know what this means but you must act... or its certain that you will loose them both." The Kings face portrayed a fraction of his pain and it almost killed his son inside. "Please father." The King nodded slowly and then collapsed his head into his hands. Henry turned to Hartford and nodded once and the Earl fled the room. Richmond slumped to the floor in front of his father and the pair trembled an fear. Neither knew how long they waited for news but it felt like hours had passed then once again the Earl of Hartford burst into the room.

"Well... well!" The King's words hurried.

"The Queen has given birth to a ... health son."

"A son! ha a SON!" The King grabbed Seymour and then turned to Henry.

"Lets see how this Edward is?" As they entered the Queen's chambers the Lady Richmond approached and curtsied.

"My Lords. You should wait until things have been cleaned up your majesty." At that moment a babies cry. The King stepped forward but Fitzroy stretched his arm out to block his fathers path.

"Perhaps you should listen to my Lady your Majesty." The King stepped back and waited for the all clear. As they entered the bed chamber the first thing Richmond noticed the crowd around the bed. Fitzroy looked out his sisters, he only saw Mary he managed to shift himself to her as the King swooped to the bed. As he moved Fitzroy could finally see the Queen. She was pale and had dark arches under eyes. She looked as though she had all the life sucked out of her. In whispers he spoke to his sister when he had reached her.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"I sent her to our chambers when things looked be unclear." Henry turned to a maid and told her to fetch his younger sister.

"What happened?" This question was as quite as he could possibly make it.

"... She did not have enough strength to deliver the Prince and it was worse with every moment ... They cut the Prince out or so I am told I was in the other chamber as the doctors had instructed." This had shocked Richmond as it was known to be a rather risky procedure even though he knew the King had given his permission it still seemed reckless in its design. The Duke then watched the King with the child such a small creature and he noticed an affection that none of his sisters of he had never truly known. At that moment Elizabeth entered, curtsied and joined her siblings at the side of the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"What is wrong with her?"

"Please your Grace, we have already explained ... her Majesties wounds have festered causing a fever. We thought that the Queen had fought off the worst of it but during the night her fever worsened." Richmond had stormed through the passages and the King's doctor's sheepishly struggling to follow.

"Has the King been informed of her Majesties condition?" Each word became far more angry.

"Yes my Lord, his Majesty is with the Queen now." As The Duke reached the doors of the Queen's chambers he found his sister Mary, the Earl of Hartford and the Chancellor all stood among the crowd's.

"Mary, what's happening?" An urgent plea.

"The King asked to be alone with the Queen." This could only mean one thing.

"Open the doors!" The ushers looked at one another and one sheepishly croaked,

"The King told everyone to leave my Lord." The Duke's eyes narrowed and he sisterly whispered,

"Open the doors now." As the doors opened slowly Richmond stepped forward. Through the sheer curtains Fitzroy could see his father slumped across the bed shielding Jane from view. Henry inched forward and the doors closed behind him. "Father, ...my Lord." The Duke's voice now tender and the King stirred from his stoop.

"Henry ... where have you been? ... I did not know ... What was I meant to do?" The King's face was full of tear's, red as a plum.

"I am sorry my Lord. I was making sure the Prince was well father." Richmond's fixed with concern.

"Ah yes... thank you Henry, I would go also but Jane needs me." The then turn back to look at the Queen's face. Only then had Fitzroy had been able to see Jane for him self. The King's odd behaviour was now clear. Her majesty was not breathing. Henry placed his hand on the King's shoulder.

"Father ... we should go they need to..."

"No! I am not leaving her." This comment was sharp and full of pain.

"Please father we cannot stay here. Come with me." Fresh tears raced down the King's face. He slowly rose from his perch and stumbled forward. Richmond guided his father to the door and opened it for him. The crowd before them was shocked to see the pair so soon. The Duke looked to Cromwell, let the King step ahead of him and whispered to the Chancellor. "Send the maids to prepare the Queen." No more than this was needed and Richmond continued to guide the King to his chambers. For the following days the King refused to see anyone, even Richmond. The only messages from the King were conveyed by his fool Will Summers. Naturally this created a power struggle between the members of court. Cromwell, Hartford and even Bishop Gardiner who had been gaining more power at court the past few months, although Fitzroy had been making some effort to stay from all three it was becoming far more difficult. The Duke and Seymour were to share responsibility of the protection and well fare of Prince Edward. Cromwell had been trying to take control of the council and Gardiner had been in total opposition to him as the senior churchman at court so it had been important to maintain balance between them. Plus Bishop Gardiner had been attempting to recruit allies in the way of Richmond's sister Lady Mary, because of her great popularity her friendship would improve his influence throughout the kingdom.

"Your Grace, your Grace ..." The Bishop panted as he chase after Fitzroy. "I pray your Grace, how goes the King your Grace?"

"I know as much as everyone else my Lord, Bishop. The King will speak to no one." Richmond continued to storm through the passages with Gardiner struggling to follow in his robes.

"That is most regrettable able your Grace. A King's grief can be all consuming."

"Indeed my Lord. Now if there is something I can do for you, I am quite busy today." Fitzroy's voice matched his impatient mood.

"Of course your Grace. I have noticed that you and the Lord Hartford are to consider his Highnesses care." The Bishops tone careful.

"Indeed we are as was the King's instruction before his seclusion my Lord." Fitzroy was unsure of Gardiner's motive for his questioning.

"Of course you Grace." Clearly the Bishops repartition was purposeful. "I only wonder that in his grief stricken state if his majesty has made the correct decision. Surely the Earl is far too low born to be intrusted with the care of a Prince." Richmond paused, almost causing the Bishop to walk into him. Gardiner was already trying to use him in his schemes this would only mean the others were soon to follow.

"I think it best that we carry out the King's instructions to the best of out ability my Lord especially in this sad time and not question that which the King has deemed suitable." The Bishop's face full of shock of the response was quick to reply to insure that Fitzroy would turn against him.

"Yes your Grace, I was only concerned for the Princes' safety."

"Please my Lord, do not worry for my brother all is being done for his well being." The bishop bowed and retreated quickly. The Duke watched him as strove to escape sight as fast as possible.

"Your Grace." Richmond turned to find Cromwell bowing.

"What can I do for you my Lord, Chancellor." This was spat with venom.

"I see that my Lord Bishop Gardiner has displeased your Grace." Clearly the vultures were ready to bite at each others flesh.

"No my Lord I merely remind the Bishop of his duty to the King and the Kingdom."

"I hope my Lord Gardiner never needs reminding again." Another bow and Cromwell smirked and began to turn.

"I hope my Lord Cromwell never needs such a reminder." The Chancellor craned his neck. The smirk left his face and after a moment he also left the Duke alone. The past days had been the most stressful of his life but little did he know. The following months would change his entire role in his family and his life forever and it would begin with the funeral of Queen Jane.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13:

A month and a half had past and the King had still not escaped his seclusion. Richmond and Brandon had be come the centre ground at court who maintained the balance of all the combatants. If one of them decided to take the side of any of the factions and the scales would surly be tipped. Daily all had gained recruits to their clans and continually attempted to covert Fitzroy to their cause. This caused Richmond to once again retreat to comfort of his family. His wife the Lady Mary Richmond had become a valued advisor. During their breakfasts together the pair had discussed the choices that the Duke faced and the other councillors were planning. Both had also began spending more time in public together when Fitzroy could bare to leave the sanctuary of his private chambers. As well as caring for the Prince of Wales with Edward Seymour he also felt that he needed to protect his sisters. Henry had made sure that both Mary and Elizabeth were in constant communication with him and that they told him of any approach that had been made to them. Perhaps the only outsiders he truly trusted were the Duke of Suffolk and the ambassador Chapuys. Both had always either did all could for the King or for him and his sisters. All structure at court had broken down, public brawls between court households, one of which resulted in the death of the Master at Arms, the lack of council after Cromwell insulted the Duke of Suffolk and the continued absence of the King. Fitzroy struggled with the decision to stay at court to attempt to prevent total meltdown or rush his family to the safety of the country. In order to decide Henry invited his sisters, wife, Suffolk and the ambassador to dinner.

"Please my friends take a seat where you may." The Duke gestured to the table where their meal had already been laid.

"A most glorious feast your grace."

"Thank you Eustace. Shall we thank God for this bounty." All bowed their heads and quietly prayed for a moment and a flurry of movement for plates began.

"You had mentioned that you wished to discuss something your Grace." The Duke of Suffolk had always preferred to get to the point of a situation.

"Yes my Lord Suffolk. I wished to seek from all of you, your advice and opinions." All of Henry's guests shifted and looked at each other.

"On what topic brother?" All were surprised that Elizabeth was the first to speak if they expected her to speak at all.

"Well... Elizabeth I am thinking about taking you, Mary and Lady Richmond away from court. Perhaps to my house in Windsor so that we can still be close to Edward." Everyone sat in complete silence for a few moments.

"May I asked why you feel that you should do this my Lord?" The ambassadors question seemed unnecessary for the Duke but he quickly answered so there was no room for question.

"My dear Eustace, without the King all the court has become murderous snake pit. There has not been a moment that I have not been accosted to join some plot to cause the downfall of some court member and there is still no sign the King will leave his chambers. I have tripled the guard around my family and I am still not sure it is enough here... Please tell me why should we stay while the King is gone?" Chapyus was shocked with Richmond's openness, he choked for words but Charles Brandon was the one to answer.

"You should stay here in Hampton Court my Lord. If you leave court my collapse all together."

"Without the King, Charles, everything will crumble anyway. I must protect my Family." Richmond's urgency was clear.

"Forgive me husband, perhaps we could get a message to the King... To let him know what happens out here and make him consider to return to public life."

"Mary, my love. There is no way to do so. The King will let no in... Except his fool." Again stern looks between them. Then his sister Mary answered.

"Then get the fool." Elizabeth's answer was so simple but everyone knew the genius of it. Richmond instructed his usher Greene to wait outside the King's chambers for Summers to leave and bring him to the Duke no matter how long it took. It was not until the next morn did Thomas appear with the fool. Summers bowed clumsily, a haggard old man with greasy long hair and hunched stance.

"Your Grace Mr William Summers." Thomas now worn from his nights watch.

"Your Grace." This great was drawn out and over pronounced. Richmond merely sat quietly and stared at the old man before him. "... Ah you sent for me my Lord." Fitzroy began to grin making Summers somewhat uncomfortable.

"Power is a great thing is it not Mr Summers." The fool looked for some answer. "How is it?"

"My Lord?" The old man perplexed response.

"Power, Summers... Do not play the fool with me Summers. For over a month only you have been permitted to see the King, while the entire court falls." Richmond's voice was now threatening.

"My Lord, ...I have no control of court." The man now whimpering at his feet.

"No my Lord fool you do not but you are at this minute the one who can control the King."

"Your Grace, your Grace! I would not dear to attempt such a thing. It is above all men to do so." With each word Summers crouched closer to the floor. Pulling him self forward in his chair Fitzroy made his demand.

"You will back to his majesty. You will tell the King what mayhem the court has sunk into. You will say how without him how the kingdom And! his family are in danger from villainous creatures at court and you will convince the King of the importance of his return to court what ever that may take. Do you under stand fool? The Duke now terrifying in his character.

"Yes my Lord, yes my Lord!"

"Good, because if you my Lord fool you and your whole family will loose your heads. Make sure he returns to the King. Get out fool! Greene practically dragged Summers out of the room at that very moment.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14:

"Your Grace!" Greene shouted this while bursting into the room, almost falling to the floor.

"What is it Thomas." Richmond seemed to be disinterested in the scene, vaguely flicking through the pages of a new book he had received.

"The King has summoned the council immediately." Fitzroy looked at Greene for a moment as though trying to understand the sentence and then leaped from his chair. The Duke stalked the passages to the King's chambers with Thomas trailing behind him.

"His Grace the Duke of Richmond." As Fitzroy turned the corner he saw the room was filled with all of the other high ranking councillors. They all rose, bowed and retook their seats. It was then he saw the King sat at the head of the table, slouched, dressed in black and casting a melancholy figure. Henry bowed to his father and took the free seat next to him and waited for the King to stir.

"My Lords... I am saddened by the great violence that has taken place in my absence, which none of you discouraged by the in fight that displayed to court and the world." Not one counsellor dared to speak. "In my grief I retreated from court... and you could not maintain order here because you endeavoured to advance your own positions!"

"Your Majesty, it has been difficult without the cooperation of all councillors." The King merely snarled at his chancellor who had been the only person present who dared to speak. This was clearly an indication of the power Cromwell believed he now possessed.

"So my Lord, Chancellor ... the power I have given you means nothing then." This bark came as a great shock to Cromwell. "Get out ... Get out wish to speak to their Graces alone." All but Richmond and Suffolk got up and almost ran to the door. "So you saw fit to summon me my Lords..." Charles and Henry looked up across the table at one another and struggled to answer.

"Father... We had to let you know somehow and as you would only see Will Summers..."

"How dare you think that you could dictate to me. I was grieving for my beloved wife who died giving me the most desired heir." Richmond then cut the King off.

"Yes father and the rest of your children must fear for their safety as you grieve. Edward was only safe because I made sure he was moved to Windsor as soon as possible and made sure all that were possible were put in place to guard the Prince. I even employed guards for Elizabeth and Mary. I worried for them so much we were all going to leave court without your permission father and you surely would have lost all because no one else would have fought for your interests in your absence." The King sat in shock, Fitzroy had never been so openly critical of the King. He then continued far softer than before. "Father ... I know you grieve for Jane but it is time to continue your life with the living... with your family." The King could not respond to this, perhaps out of shame. Over the next few days the King appeared at court again. Not as before but life at court settled again and all councillors schemes where hidden from view again. Now that all at court began to return to normal Richmond decided to visit Winsor and check that all was well with the Prince Edward.

"How is he Lady Bryan?" Lady Margaret Bryan was the governess that cared for Edward and had also done so for Elizabeth before the Princes' birth. She was the mother of Sir Francis Bryan a great favourite of the King's but Richmond tended to avoid him as he found Bryan to be rather crass and vulgar.

"The Prince does very well my Lord. I am just glad he does not know the sadness that follows him." Fitzroy looked at the fair haired boy sleeping and responded.

"If only it would last my Lady." Henry turned and began to walk. "Has the King's instructions being followed my Lady?"

"Of course your Grace. All the walls and floors are scrubbed three times a day, he is still feeding from Nanny Jack and he is watched at all times my Lord." At that moment Edward Seymour walked into the Princes' chamber.

"Your Grace, I did not expect that you would be here." Seymour smirked at Richmond.

"Thank you Lady Bryan." She bowed to the men before her and left the room. "Why would that be my Lord Hartford?"

"Only that you have been so very busy these past weeks your Grace." Again Seymour smirked.

"Well yes your Grace, but now that things at court are returning to normal I will be able to take a far more personal interest in my brothers well fare..." Henry returned the smirk, "... along with yourself my Lord."

"Of course your Grace. I wonder if your Grace would walk with me to discuss his Highnesses care." Richmond was suspicious of this suggestion but found no reason to refuse so nodded and began to walk. "Does your Grace think that the Prince is truly safe or those at court would have him for themselves." Fitzroy paused looked at Seymour and continued to walk.

"Of course there are my Lord Seymour but you do not ask me about them, you ask me about one, my Lord Chancellor Cromwell. Am I right?"

"You know that he is the greatest threat to the King, the Prince and the whole Kingdom your Grace. He cannot be allowed to continue on this path of complete domination."

"Do you think he will be allowed to do my Lord? Cromwell has set upon a path that will only lead to his doom my Lord and I think that it will come sooner rather than later." Hartford seem perplexed.

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"Before the King seclusion has suggested that King has some displeasure with him and subsequently the has been rumour that the King has shown some disquiet at the authority he tried to establish over the court in his absence. It is also rumoured that the King will make his Grace the Duke of Suffolk High President of the council so if such thing should happen again his Grace shall have the authority to summon councillors in the King's leave." Again Hartford was shocked but now he spoke his mind.

"I am pleased that the King has realised the snakes evil intensions your Grace but the Prince and the kingdom will not be truly safe until he is gone." This speech shocked Henry but he quickly realised the purpose. Hartford was trying to recruit him in his campaign against Cromwell. Fitzroy finally made a choice.

"I agree my Lord."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_ My Dear Henry _

_ Oh how I have longed to see you again and have relished your letters to me._

_ The children all do well and are all hoping like me to see you again as soon as_

_ possible. There is something that you may be able to help us with. I am sorry _

_ to have to ask you this but Edward believes that your influence will have __some _

_standing with the gentry to get good a marriage for George and perhaps __find_

_ one __for Robert at some point. It may be valuable for the boys to join you __at _

_court. I would no ask this of you if I did not wish for you to become so much_

_closer with all the children. _

_All my love, your loving mother. _

Richmond quickly realised that this letter had been dictated to his mother by Edward Clinton the Earl of Lincoln. Firstly his mother was a eloquent woman and her letters to him had been no less than five pieces of parchment and these words were a poor impersonation. None of his mothers previous letters had ever suggested that his mother want to take advantage of the Dukes position at court. Even though Henry knew Lincoln hated him Edward would not be stupid and ignore the power Fitzroy had. However, Henry was conflicted on what he should do so he decided to turn to his sister Mary.

"What do you think I should do Mary?"

"Why do you think Lincoln has asked this now?" Henry knew the answer straight away.

"Perhaps it is because I have made contact with them again." Fitzroy knew Mary realised he was lying to her. "It is because the King finally has his Prince." Mary bowed her head.

"Then you know that Lincoln wants to take advantage of your position and the King's distraction."

"Of course I do Mary but these things may be to my advantage. I could get my brothers away from that awful man and then perhaps George will change his mind about me and Robert will not be corrupted by him."

"Brother your intension are all good and well but you are still the King's son and they are not." Fitzroy was saddened by this comment he thought that Mary would be the one person who would support him in reuniting with his family. "Even if the King would allow your brothers to come to court would you truly want them too? There has recently been rumours at court brother." Richmond's head sprang up so he could look at his sisters face.

"What kind of rumours?" Henry would not allow his sister to drop her gaze at him until she answered.

"They say that you have joined in the Earl of Hartford's and the Duke of Suffolk's campaign against Cromwell. What good what that do your young brothers if you truly are getting involved in the downfall of the Chancellor."

"I will not allow them to get involved in that sister as I have not allow you to do so." Richmond's voice was angry now which he had never been with Mary before.

"Brother I only want you to make the correct choice for everyone." Henry could not listen to his sister any longer. He wanted to be selfish for the first time in his life and he knew his sister would not justify his decision for him. The Duke stormed from his sisters chambers to that of the King's.

"His Grace the Duke of Richmond." As Fitzroy entered the room he saw Cromwell stood next the King and Suffolk sat opposite him. Richmond bowed to his father and the King gestured to a free chair beside him.

"What can we do for you my son?" Cromwell peered at the Duke and he stared back at him.

"I have come to ask you father... I have been asked to take into my care George Tailboys Baron of Kyme and his brother Robert. They are young boys who need to be instructed in the ways of rule."

"Who are they I do not recall?" The King's question was the most feared at that moment then Cromwell was the one to answer it.

"They are the sons of the late Gilbert Tailboys Baron of Kyme and the Lady Elizabeth Blount." The King's seared.

"You would try and fool me to let your brothers come to court."

"Father they are young they wish to know how best rule the small part of your kingdom that you have given them. You allow my Lord Gilbert to marry my mother your majesty and all I want is to be apart of my family." The King jumped from his chair and shouted.

"Family, family. I am your family, I am, Edward, Mary and Elizabeth my children are your family no other."

"Father I have a mother too would you have Edward ignore his." The King exploded and pulled his son to the wall.

"How dare you speak about the your King in such away you ..."

"Your majesty please..." Brandon was behind the King his hands on his left shoulder trying to convince him to release his grip. "Your majesty may consider his Grace's request. Baron Kyme is very young and by what I have been told by my Lord Lincoln the child's step father the younger desires to become a knight of the court. It may be very beneficial for the pair to come to court and the Duke is a suitable choice to guide them."

"If I may your Majesty... I would agree with my Lord Suffolk his Grace would be most suitable for the task." Suffolk and Richmond glanced at one another perplexed at Cromwell's motive. The King turned his head from the Chancellor to Fitzroy still some amount of anger in his eyes. The King dropped his grip of Henry's tunic and returned to his chair.

"Have them then." Richmond and Brandon both bowed and left the King with Cromwell.

"I know why you want to be close to your family Henry but why would you risk that especially without telling me first." Brandon's voice was truly confused.

"Forgive me your Grace I was frustrated and did not truly think about what I was doing and by time I got to the King it was too late my Lord." Fitzroy rubbed his head out of frustration.

"Even though you have always done well to avert the King's anger you must tread very carefully not to provoke him. Perhaps you should wait a week or so to invite your brothers to court. We also have another problem to worry about your Grace."

"Cromwell."

"Precisely."

"Why would he argue for me?" Suffolk looked at his young companion.

"I had word that the Chancellor has heard of resistance against him at court, although I do not think that he knows that you are apart of that quarrel as of yet and wishes to get your support."

"We should tell the others your Grace."


End file.
